


Break my heart

by cerocerobye



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Eve Teschmacher is a Bitch, F/F, F/M, Kara Danvers Without Superpowers, M/M, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Other, Protective Alex Danvers, Secret Relationship, Slow Burn Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-13 17:27:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29405499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cerocerobye/pseuds/cerocerobye
Summary: Someone loves another someone in secretSomeone is afraid to loveand Someone just doesn't want to love anyoneLena Luthor is forced to be the wife of Kara Danvers and caring for a fake baby due to a school project. Who is she in this story?Welcome to Midvale High School.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, Mon-El/Eve Teschmacher, Querl Dox/Nia Nal
Comments: 4
Kudos: 33





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm learning english. So, you sometimes will not understand this fic. If you are a beta: Please, help me.
> 
> Welcome to the Midvale High School

Kara Danvers is the typical sanctimonious who never would break the rules. The day she showed up for fist time, everyone thought she wil be the new sexy pump of Midvale High School. Andrea Rojas even commented her beauty was indeniable. 

But the next day, Kara looked like a totally different person, her perfect blue eyes were hidden down glasses, and she sat far of all the world, no one ever knew why.

Apparently, Lena luthor came to Midvale as a punishment. But from moment to another she became the epitome of autonomy and sophistication. 

Her parents never came to the school's events, but everybody knew who are the Luthors. 

Lena was the true Queen bee. Nothing happened in Midvale High school without her knowing. Just a fool could subestimater her, she was a completely bitch if you acrossed in her way.

All new student listened the same: Lena Luthor and Kara Danvers are like a two opposite poles. However, for Lena this is a foolishness. She haven't nothing against of her. Her team are harmless. And she isn't a witch. 

Lena Luthor is not a typical Regina George. Her goals as a leader is the justice. Well, the equivalent for the teenengers.

* * *

Nia Nal looked at the boy throw another book in his arms. It seemed too much but, knowing him, not enough.

"Your book is upside down, do you know?" 

She jumped "Oh, my God, Lena" said, touching her chest.

"Take it easy. What do you do?" Lena asked. Lefting her bag in the nearest chair, for to sit from her friend.

“Just wasting the time" she looked up, searching to the boy of before but can't find him. 

Lena snorted "Well, if you took advantage of the library, i would haven't to carry 'home economics' alone "

"I believed were owing to an error administrative" pointed with the frown. 

"Excuse me" said a voice next to. Nia, gasped, watching to Brainy, standing, still with his books mountain "Did you finished with it?" asked, reffering to the book that Nia was holding in her hands.

"No... i mean, yes... yes, of course"

Brainy looked her with distruth "Are you sure?"

"Yeah" she puff at "I just was wasting the time"

"Do you read 'Schrödinger’s Dog' for fun?" The face of the boy is a poem, and the brunette wants to disappear "Cool" he compliments, then takes the book and leaves.

The Kara Danvers' team is composed for two men. Like Harry Potter. And she loves the reference.

One of those men is Querl Dox. 

There's a rumor he competed for a Chess' trophy against Lena Luthor. Dox is, probably, the person most intelligent who never you will know. Like an enciclopedia with legs. For this, his friends called him 'Brainy'.

"Ok, what was that?" asked Lena with an arched eyebrown. 

Nia shrugged "I never been good to talk with guys, you know it. Those were the nerves"

"Sure" the brunette whistled "And Dox is just..."

"A guy" she completed of bad humor "Do you should not to be in your 'home economics' class?"

Lena watched her wrist before to stand up quickly "Damn it"

Lena always had considered the 'Home economics' class a waste of time. And when she managed to see the fake babies in the desks. She confirmed it. "Lena, sweetheart, come in" 

She accepted the invitation of the teacher, praying to all her pagans gods for to be a single mother.

"Ok, guys, everyone take one paper of the bag. If it is a mark you are single but if is a simbol you should find your half"

After a while, everyone were out of their chairs. 

Lena looked her paper. It was the half of a glazed donut.

"I love donuts" said a voice to her backs. 

She shuddered. 

No. Hell, no. Not saint Kara. 

Lena spun on her feets, for face her. The blonde was smiling her with innocence, brandishing the half of her paper too "Uhmm, Miss, we..."

The teacher approached them, clapping enthusiastically "Excelente, you are our second same-sex couple"

Lena could see out of the corner of her eye as Dox and Schott high-five.

Winn Schott Jr was the last piece of the Danvers team. His obsession was movies, comics, and technology. And it was because of his abilities that the Director Haley put him in charge of the Multimedia Club and the technical support of the school newspaper.

"Guys, please listen to me. I made you these cakes like a fun way to find out the gender of your babies"

Kara grin, taking a cake immediatly "Do you want to divide it same time?" she offered. 

She shooked her head, watching as the blonde bit the dessert with the eyes shinning like christmas morning.

Then she squeaked with enjoy "It's a girl"

Brainy and Winn ran to her side. The latter still has a piece of cake with blue frosting in his hand, wich showed the teacher before putting it in his mouth.

“We have a boy. And Graves is a single parent"

"Oh... I don't know how should i feel about that"

The teacher did that they take their babies, to complete their own birth certificates. The Dox-Schott couple were having trouble making up their minds.

Lena, not wanting to occupy her mind with trifles, let Kara choose the name. And if she by chance, she named her after her dead mother; well, she just nodded politely and signed her name next to her.

"Eva Luthor-Danvers. Sounds good, does it?" Kara asked with a beautiful smile.

Lena avoided her gaze, pretending to check the documents handed over by the teacher.

"Yes" she answered, however. 

After class, Brainy approached them, with a grimace of disgust "We have a school ball committee meeting, president" he announced, talking to Lena.

"You're right" Kara says, in her place "What do we do with de babies?" she exclaims worried.

"Bring them with us, obviously" Winn notes, leaning over her daughter "Hey, sweet pie, I'm your uncle Winn, what is your name?"

The blonde smiles again, lifting up her fake baby proudly "Eva, and yours?"

"Luke," Winn celebrated, immediately "His name almost cost us our marriage"

"Oh" Brainy is not a 'Star Wars' truly fan "How did you resolve it?"

He curved his mouth in a mocking grimace "Blackmail"

"What kind of..."

"It's called like a simpleton hero who planes to overthrow an equally simpleton villain, Winslow hasn't right to say anything now "

Winn squawked, covering the baby's fake ears.

"Good. Let' hold the meeting, once and for all" Lena interrupts, desperate to separate from the group as soon as possible.

"We follow you," Brainy said with a nod. Next, he took his partner's backpack, placing it over his shoulder while Winn carried the 'baby'.

Lena wondered if she should do the same.

No, that would give her the wrong idea.

Kara rocked her 'baby', looking at him with utter devotion.

It would be two long weeks.


	2. Chapter 2

Nia nal accomodated her mess on the table, sighing in frustration. Why did she think it was a good idea to take advanced calculus? Oh, yeah, to graduate earlier. 

"You're hoarding all the good calculus books, do you know that?"

She stifles a squeak, hastily cleaning up "Oh God, I'm so sorry. Do you need ...?"

"No. I'm fine" Brainy replied, raising his eyebrows "Uhmm, I've been looking at you and I was wondering if would you... be interested in meeting... me?"

Nia looked at him wide-eyed. Then she smiled shyly "Are you asking me out?" she said, trying not to panic.

"Actually..."

"No... I mean, yes... I accept" she replied, a little too loud.

Brainy checked his iPhone before saying "Great" and heading to the exit.

"Wait" Nia yelled, stopping his steps "We should agree on the time and place, don't you think?"

He smiled again a little embarrassed "Wednesday, 6 pm? In the Palace of Massimo?"

Nia nods, feeling her legs shake. Not even she wonders how she will convince her mother to let her go out on school day.

A boy asked her on a date.

* * *

"I hope you agree to return this to the professor because there's no way I'm not going to sleep again" the brunette roared, bursting into the lab where Kara completed a project.

"Lena. What are you doing?" Kara pulled the baby carrier off her table. "This is not a place for her. There are many flammable materials here" she whispers.

"Did you hear me? It was terrible. When I tried to touch it, it cried. When it was hungry, it cried. And it is hungry all the time" she accused, helping, without noticing, to pick up the things of Kara "I literally couldn't leave it alone for 10 minutes"

Kara nodded with understanding. Although she doubted it was that bad "Maybe she can feel you frustration" she pointed. 

"I doubt it. It's a doll. It is supposed if you read the manual every should be ok. This thing is faulty"

"Don't say that. She can hear you"

Lena rubbed her temple impatiently "Ok, can we do our homework now?"

"Yes"

Contrary to what was thought Lena's house was not full of servants. So when thing cried she had to move her ass to calm it down. 

Kara took her to the school newspaper room. Winn was already there, working on the website "Welcome, girls" He greeted, looking up from his monitor. 

"Hi, Winn, where is your baby?" Kara asked, looking for signs of the baby in the room. 

"Luke is with Brainy. He is getting ready for the triathlon. Apparently our son enjoys having Brainy read to him," He said playing with a pen.

Lena stopped listening, as the boy continued to ramble until the part where he mentioned that Brainy had 'just a little' trouble putting the toy to sleep.

"¡How!" she yelled, turning her chair to face him "How did he achieve it?"

Winn looked at Kara as if asking for help, then shrugged "I don't know. He told me he found a trick"

Kara put a hand on her shoulder "Relax. I'll ask him, okay?"

They sit in the corner of the room to calmly answer the questionnaires. Nia, for a change, did not respond to her SOS, probably hidden in the library. 

"How did you resolve the money question?" Kara asked the computer technician. 

"They're supposed to use their own career guidance results and compare it to the salary table. Although Brainy said an MIT graduate would definitely earn more"

The blonde looked at her results with a grimace "What would you like to do for a living, Lena?"

"A CEO" she replied without looking away from the homework "From my own technology company"

"Oh, like your family" Winn points out.

Lena frowns "No"

Kara takes one of her hands, smiling sweetly "You will be an amazing CEO" Lena freezes in her sit, trying to keep her heart from getting out of her chest. Why the blonde said it so confidently and without any drop of irony "Maybe you could call him 'L-Corp'" 

Over the next few minutes, Kara talk about being a journalist in National City, while her eyes sparkled with hope and a kind of happiness that Lena had never seen.

"Whatever" She finally said, pushing his hands away "We have enough for ourselves. But we need insurance. We don't know what the teacher's next move will be"

"Brainy said the same thing" Winn commented, pursing his lips "You and him would get along really well. I bet you'd sweep our game night"

Kara smiled with enthusiasm "Yes , Lena, you should come with us. I promise you will have fun"

"I don't..."

The fake baby started crying and the blonde carried it inmediately "Our meetings are on Wednesday and fridays. And there are lot of food. You will love it. Besides my sister, Alex, did this project last year. And she was the star of her class. She will share us the secrets"

Lena tried to reply, but Kara began to lift her belongings with an expert hand "600 Greenwood Ave S, you can bring sodas" She said hastily. 

"But..." 

The blond didn't listen her, and taking the baby carrier she headed to her chemistry class.

Winn turned on his chair, smiling to the brunette who continued to be astonished "We play 'exploding kittens'"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You comments are very much appreciated!


	3. Chapter 3

Lena was the second person to occupy her table at lunch. Mon-El was already there, rocking Eve Teschmacher's baby carrier with one hand "You know it doesn't work without the band, right?" she said with a raised eyebrow.

"Eve missed her 'Home Economics' class and now she's a single mom," explained the athlete with a shrug.

"I know" And if she had known before, she would have missed it too "Where is she?"

Mon-El took the toy in her arms and the group of girls next to them sighed dreamily "She has a 'fashion problem'" he replied, in a voice that revealed that he thought it was stupid.

"And she left you taking care of the babies, aww" Lena cooed sarcastically "You should take this as a sign"

"Yeah, as if my parents chose her as my future wife" snorted the boy, biting his turkey sandwich "Good joke"

Nia came to the table with flushed cheeks "I had to run" she explained breathlessly "I'm sorry Lena. I just read your messages"

"They weren't just messages, Nia. They were SOS"

She looked at her concerned, immediately approaching "Was it so terrible?"

Lena bit back a groan of frustration "I was invited to the Kara Danvers sect game night. I'm forced to go, practically."

Her friends started laughing. Obviously, without understanding the seriousness of the case.

"So what? Go. Make them feel important. Consider it an early Christmas gift" Mon-El says.

"No" she declared firmly "And you, bookworm, will accompany me to that circus"

Nia stopped smiling "I ... ok ... when?" she replied nervously.

"Wednesday at 6 pm"

"I can't" she yelled, blushing immediately "I'm sorry. Maeve has a concert and you know my mother won't let me miss it" She lied, wondering if Brainy had told his friends that he had a date.

Lena clenched her jaw, looking at Mon-El meaningfully "Practice with the team," he said, lifting his arms up.

"Come on, it's not the worst thing in the world" Nia smiled at her, starting to eat her lunch "Go. Have fun. You deserve it."

Hell no. Yes, she appreciated a discussion about technology or physics. But comics? films? karaoke? table games?

Kara Danvers' team reeked of unicorns, pizza, and feelings. And Lena was a lover of keeping everything in boxes. This wasn't a good idea.

* * *

  
Nia was already at Maccimo's when Brainy arrived. He looked cute. He even wore a tie.

"Sorry" He apologized, looking at his watch "Am I late?"

"No" Nia was quick to say "I was early"

Brainy nodded understandingly "Good ... A remarkable quality"

She smiled.

"Well. Let me get right to the purpose of this meeting," He said, laying out an extraordinarily dense agenda.

"A meeting?" Nia asked with a frown "I thought we were on a date"

Brainy's eyes widened "Date?" he snorted "This is not a date. If it was a date, we would be doing something fun like paintball or an escape room"

The brunette tried to hide her disappointment. Of course, she must have imagined "Well now I feel like an idiot"

The boy felt immediately guilty and somewhat intrigued by the truth "I'm confused. I never thought that someone as beautiful as you ... would be interested in someone like me."

Nia smiled, regaining some confidence without letting his words affect her again "Well, I'm not sure I'm interested in you"

"Clearly, I've made a mess" He said regretfully "It wasn't my intention. I was watching you struggle with the books in the library and I thought I'd offer you my tutoring"

They both looked away, hiding in their own minds for a second.

"Well a tutoring is not a bad idea"

"I always wanted to ask you out"

They looked at each other before laughing nervously.

“You first" Nia proposed, bringing her glass of water to her lips.

* * *

"Okay, honey, here's your tart"

Alex leaned over it and Kara hit him on the shoulder "Don't you dare"

"Why did you make mom make tart to Lena Luthor?" she asked with an irritated expression.

"Because it's delicious and she's cool. And you promised me that you'd be cool too. Yubikiri genman, remember?"

Alex rolled his eyes "Yes, I promised. But I'm going to destroy her in 'exploding kittens,'" she said with a decisive look.

"Yes, partner. We will finish them"

Winn walked through the door, waving to Eliza and setting a large bag of snacks on the game table, with a satisfied smile.

"Partner? ...why?"

Kara looked at her sister guiltily.

"Oh no. Really?"

"Lena is new. I am everything she knows. I want her to feel comfortable."

Alex snorted, pulling away from her.

"Alex"

"Don't lie to yourself" he growls "You like her. And it's okay. I'll play with Winn. Just this time" she added warningly.

Kara ran to hug her sister. Kissing her cheeks and repeating that she was the best older sister in the world.

* * *

Winn explained the rules to her with a bright smile, he didn't seem to realize that Lena had decided to hate the game.

Then she had to listen to a kind of word duel between the sisters.

Only to be crushed in the first round.

"Come on"

"You suck, Danvers" Alex scoffed.

Kara puffed out her cheeks adorably "Hey, that's your last name too"

"I don't understand this game"

They all cooed at the same time.

"Aww sounds like Brainy" Winn commented "I don't understand this game..."

"There are no kittens..."

"And none of them explode" Kara laughed.

Alex filled everyone's glasses with the wine Lena had smuggled in. Actually, she had made it clear that it was a gift to their mother. But Eliza agreed to open it.

"Mum thinks you're sophisticated" says Alex, guessing the brunette's thoughts "She don't let us drink alcohol so ... thanks for that" She clinks her glass and winks at her.

Lena nods, with a strange feeling in her stomach.

"By the way, where is Brainy?" Kara asks.

"He has a tutoring" Winn replies, arranging the cards once more.

* * *

Brainy accompanies Nia to the door of her house. After all, this is a date. And she kisses his cheek when saying goodbye to her.

"Well, see you Friday at 3 pm"

"I'll bring my calculator" Nia replies, feeling immediately mortified by her comment.

But Brainy just smiles, nodding "See you soon"

She continues to smile until she closes the door and finds her parents staring at her sternly.

"I'm so sorry" Maeve gestures.

"Where were you, young lady?"

Nia moans and closes her eyes "I was out. I'm so sorry"

Paul Nal crosses his arms with a frown "Who was that boy?"

"His name is Querl Dox. We were talking about a tutoring"

"But you kissed him" he pointed with a raised eyebrow.

Isabel takes her husband's arm, making a sign to the family to pass the conversation to the living room.

"No" Nia explains, blushing with embarrassment "He asked me out and I thought we were on a date, but actually I was hoping I would hire him to give me calculus classes. He even brought a super dense briefcase"

She chuckles and looks up, noticing sadness in her family's eyes.

"Oh darling" her mother tried to say.

"No, no" Nia smiles "Actually, he likes me. He thinks I'm beautiful. You should have seen him, he was very nervous when he said it, but in a cute way"

"So was it a date or not?" Maeve asks with real curiosity.

Nia narrowed her eyes thoughtfully "A date. Well, he showed me his briefcase. It turns out that he teaches almost all subjects. And he speaks almost ten languages. So I would say both. Because he promised to help me with calculus and Spanish"

"Well Querl Dox is very polite. And smart" says Maeve, trying to support her sister "And he brought you before nine, good boy"

"No. You will not escape your punishment. You are both in trouble" Isabel sentence "And regarding that tutoring" Nia's eyes clouded with sadness and anxiety "I hope you can do it here. Your father and I would be happy to meet him"

Paul snorted "I don't believe it”

* * *

"I will return this container to your mother, I promise" says Lena, walking towards her car "And please thank her for the tart, again".

Kara smiled. Was it possible that her smile lit up the street? "It's okay. She bakes all the time for us. She makes our cakes too, it's a shame your birthday has passed"

"What?" Lena asks, smiling suddenly. _Everything is fine, Lena, it must be the wine_ "How do you know?"

"What ... no ... I mean who doesn't know ... you're so popular ... and we have google ..."

Inside the house, Winn and Alex admired the train wreck on the other side "Damn it, she's terrible"

"It was your idea"

"I was hoping Lena would find her clumsiness cute. But this is like watching a stroke"

"Well, I might still find her cute"

Kara opened the door of the limousine and said goodbye to the brunette "Don't worry, I'm going to take care of our daughter"

"Oh. Good luck. She's moody"

"You called her 'She'" exclaimed the blonde.

Lena frowns but can't stop to smile "It's the wine" she replies, leaving the street with Kara Danvers sweet laugh in her ears.

**Author's Note:**

> You comments are very much appreciated! 
> 
> Even if you want to correct my grammar :)


End file.
